Everyone's Against Me
by Sandrei20
Summary: Sequel to " I Sense Evil Around You". The evil forces from Madagascar make their insidious comeback. Everyone in the zoo turns against Skipper now and bullies him immensely, making his life miserable. How will it end? R&C, please
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** _Hey, boys and girls. I decided to make a sequel to "I Sense Evil Around You". Honestly speaking, I didn't feel comfortable with leaving the story just as it was. I know that the first chapter here may not be entirely connected with what happened in the last chapter of ISEAY, but I had to give it such a start to let the story unfold smoothly. This time I decided to put some more drama in it. Hope you will enjoy reading it._

Huggies,

Sandrei

CHAPTER ONE: Stay away from me!

Just after Skipper had woke up, he felt an unpleasant jolt deep down inside his stomach. Just as if he had been throwing up for an hour. There was also that unpleasant, bitter undertaste in his mouth he'd tried to get rid off by eating grass and mint leaves. But it wouldn't help a bit. He got up from the ground and took a suspicious look around. The whole meadow was covered in dust.

He heard the explosion pounding in his head. But he had no clue what was he doing in the middle of the park at 2:00 p.m. His throat was all sore, just as he'd been screaming his lungs out for a very long time. He felt dizzy and somewhat remorseful.

"Did someone drug me or what?" he pondered out loud while taking several wobbly steps forward. There was not a single soul to be seen. But after two minutes of fruitless wandering, he would finally spot Marlene's body, curled up in two. She was lying near the rock, motionless. Another wave of remorse swooned across Skipper's body at the sight of his best friend. He waddled up towards the rock to check on her. He heard short, painful sobs escaping her chest.

"What on earth is she doing here? Why isn't she asleep in her habitat?

He leaned slightly across the otter and placed his flipper on her arm. Marlene turned her head, as if sensing his presence and sent him a hateful look with her teary eyes.

"Stay away from me!" she cried, squirming away from his touch.

Skipper leaned back, and goggled his eyes, obviously puzzled with Marlene's unexpected reaction.

"Mar.. Marlene.. do you feel all right?" he asked and tried to get closer to the otter one more time, but he'd been pushed away.

"Don't you even dare touching me, you maniac!" said Marlene, balling her paws into fists. Skipper couldn't believe in what was actually happening. He made one more step towards his friend and received a nasty scratch in the face. He felt three, slim streams of blood trickling down his cheek.

"Mar.. Marlene!" he gasped, pressing his flipper to his wound. "Why all this aggression?"

"Why? You have the cheek to ask, WHY? After all you have done to me, you brutal!" spat Marlene, fixing her angry look at the leader penguin. "Chasing me all over the zoo, volleying abuse at me, twisting my paws!.. You've even attempted to rape me!"

Skipper just stood there, his beak agape. He was so shocked he would even forgot about the pain.

Marlene's eyes filled with tears again. She rasped to her feet, turned on her heel and leaped forwards towards the zoo, leaving his friend alone.

Skipper still couldn't get over the shock. He sat slowly on the rock, massaging his bleeding cheek and reliving his confusing encounter with Marlene. He didn't even notice those demonic, gloomy, dark clouds stretching above his head.

He didn't know it yet.

But it was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: Team's Grudge

_Hey, mates! Good to know that you like the idea of making a sequel__ That surely gives me much courage to continue the story. I have to make one thing clear tough: Rico, Private and Kowalski may not remember exactly what had really happened but they've got this feeling deep down inside them that they've been seriously hurt and that it was all Skipper's job… which accounts for their unfriendly and unsympathetic attitude towards their leader. And of course, the influence of bad forces also has a lot to answer for. Okay, that's it. _

Enjoy!

Chapter two: Team's Grudge

Skipper sneaked to his HQ at three o'clock p.m. His cheek was still all sore and swollen. He could feel pain pulsing in his veins. He tried to ignore it and cuddled himself in his bedsheets, making the most of himself to forget about the wound, to fall asleep as fast as possible. He heard Private's, Rico's and Kowalski's regular breaths. The whole room was dead silent.

He kept rolling to and fro in his bed, reliving his dialogue with Marlene. Her eyes.. he'd never seen her acting so rude and aggressive towards him. She'd never ever use brute force against any of her friends. It was not in her nature.

"What gave her the reason to act like this?"

He closed his eyes and let out a deep, painful sigh. Several seconds later, everything faded into black. He saw Mrs Jenkin's tree hall. It was very untidy and messy, pieces of glasses were wallowing on the floor, one of the chair was lying on the carpet. Somebody was crying his eyes out. He could hear someone's painful sobbing. Was it a boy or girl? He found it really hard to distinguish.

He woke up at six o'clock a.m. The rest of the team was still asleep but he decided to give them one more hour. But the time passed by, and the penguins wouldn't wake. Skipper jumped down on the ground and waddled up towards Private's bunk.

"Hey, soldier. It's time to get up" he whispered softly. He received an angry moan for an answer. Private rolled over in his bed and burrowed his head in the pillow.

"Just five more minutes, okay?" he muttered with annoyance. "I don't feel good. My head pounds like crazy".

"You've got a headache?" asked Skipper with concern.

"Neeh.. just go away!" uttered Private without even opening his eyes.

Skipper stepped back, slightly astonished. Private always used to be very itchy when being taken down with a disease. But there was something else that made him worry. Kowalski woke up two minutes later and let out a loud yawn. He seemed to be totally nonplussed with the fact that his leader was already on his feet. Just like Rico. Both of them were very clumsy while preparing the breakfast. Kowalski dropped the cup on the ground and spilt his drink all over the floor.

"Guys, you're okay? Asked Skipper, watching over his team mates with a worried look.

"No, we're not.." mumbled Kowalski, rubbing the back of his head dreamily. "I was wondering.. If we could take a day off. I guess it would do well for all three of us."

"Sure" agreed Skipper without hesitation. They obviously needed some rest. They were all sore and pale. Rico kept rubbing his left flipper, painful grimace plastered on his beak, Kowalski would massage his hip every once in a while.

"How about we get some Snowcones, ey?" proposed Kowalski right after they were finished with breakfast.

"Sounds like a good idea!" applauded Private and Rico nodded his head with alacrity.

Skipper stole a quick glance at Kowalski. None of them would address even a single world to their leader, while discussing their trip to Snowcone Shop. Soon, all threesome made their way towards the ladder. Skipper followed them immediately. Kowalski stopped, turned around and sent him a strange look.

"Erm.. Skipper.." he said. "Would you mind if we..em.. went out alone… that is.. without you.. just this once?"

Skipper froze for a while, disbelieving in what the'd just heard.

"Is there some kind of a problem, guys?" he asked.

"No, we don't have any problems, I've just asked you" said Kowalski, note of impatience ringing in his tone.

"Okay, then"… said Skipper submissively and sat slowly at the edge of his bunk. "I will wait then". He felt a strong wave of pain overtaking the left part of his skull. He didn't feel like arguing any longer.

"Thank you" uttered Kowalski and made his way up the ladder. Skipper would sit in his bunk for half an hour, fidgeting nervously with his flippers. The pain in the head wouldn't go away. The way Kowalski had spoken to him troubled him immensely. What was this all about? Was it some sort of a secret they didn't feel like sharing with him?

They came back after an hour, enjoying their extra portions of Snowcones.

"Oh, by the way, Skipper. We've met Marlene on our way home" said Kowalski fuzzily.

"She says you're a sucker" added up Private before taking another bite of his banana-cherry Snowcone.

Skipper goggled his eyes out and felt his heart freeze.

"Seems like's she's going to have a quiet chat with Burt tonight" exclaimed Kowalski out of nowhere and giggled menacingly.

"Oh heck yeah" said Private.

"I would be extremely precautions if I were you, Skipper" said Kowalski. "The peanut-loving guy has already found about everything.

"I have no clue what are you guys talking about!" cried the leader Penguin. He took Private by arms and shook him gently. "Tell me, what is it!"

"Geroff me!" said Private and squirmed away from his touch. Skipper was too shocked with their behavior to come up with another reply.

They locked themselves up in Kowalski's lab for the rest of the day and played PenguinMacho2 up untill late in the night. Skipper was taken down with a mild stomach disease. He didn't throw up but he felt terribly nauseous. He would spend the whole evening lying in his bunk, fixing his eyes at the ceiling. At one o'clock a.m. however, he woke up. The air seemed incredibly stifling to him so he decided to go out for a little walk, just to refresh his mind. But as soon as he'd found himself outside, he could sense someone's presence nearby. He spotted Burt and Marlene. They were having a quiet chat, leaning their voices down to a barely audible whisper. The sky was covered with heavy, dark, gray clouds. He saw the same clouds on the sky yesterday.. in the park.

"Don't worry, Marlene. You leave it to me. I will rip him up to pieces as soon as he gets on my way."

Skipper froze for a moment and pressed his flipper to his heart. His beak started to tremble uncontrollably. Was it just a delusion? Was Burt really intending to hurt him? But why?

An unpleasant serie of chills marched down his spine. He could hear wind's ominous rustle between the branches. He slowly started to withdraw towards the entrance hall, making the most of himself not to get caught by his colleagues.


	3. Chapter 3: Bullying

CHAPTER THREE: Bullying

Skipper was having a lonely stroll around the zoo, when he spotted a small dolly, lying underneath the bench. He waddled up towards the find and took it in his flippers. One of the girls must have dropped it here. Is there any way to give it back to her?

Skipper took a thorough look around. Suddenly he felt someone's strong hands pulling him up.

"Hey, guys! Look what I've found! A Penguin thief!" cried a twelve year old boy with ginger hair and prickled face. "He's been trying to steal Dorothy's dolly!" He squeezed him hard in the ribs. Skipper let out a painful moan and tried to squirm away from boy's grip but he was too weak. The ginger head snatched the dolly away from Skipper's grip and handed it to one of his team-mates.

"Here you are, Dorothy! Do you want me to punish him?"

"Throw him in the air, throw him in the air!" scanded the rest of the group. "Go, go, Spencer!"

"I've always wanted to see a flying penguin!" said Dorothy, cradling her dolly in her arms.

Spencer took a swing and sent Skipper fleeing across the bridge. Suddenly they heard Alice's nosy voice echoing off the brick walls:

"What on earth is going on here?"

The kids let out a gremial scream and spread out fast, to get out of sight.

Skipper felt his back colliding harshly against the ground. He had no clue where he'd landed. But as soon as he got up from the ground he spotted lots of peanuts wallowing on the grass. His heart sank. It was Burt's habitat. Before he had a chance to make a move, he felt Burt's trunk patting him on the arm.

"Hey, bird. " he heard his ominous voice.

"So good to see you" said Marlene, who was standing right next to her elephant friend. There were also Bada, Ring, and Joey, aggression and hatred written all over their faces. Maurice, King Julien and Mort were sitting at the top of the tree, wolfing down mangos and bananas.

"Let me deal with him first!" barked Joey. He leaped up towards Skipper and throw a nasty punch at this face. Then he picked him up and threw him against the brick wall. A thick stream of blood escaped down his left nostril. After several more punches, his beak started to bleed as well.

"Hey, Joey, it's our turn!" protested Bada and Bing. Joey reluctantly stepped aside, and let his friends enjoy the bullying. Bada grabbed Skipper by wrists and nailed him to the ground.

"Marlene, if you want to give that sucker a beating, here's your chance" he exclaimed.

The otter walked up towards Skipper and looked in his face.

"Marlene..why are you doing this to me?" uttered Skipper. Tears were streaming down his bruised cheeks and melting with blood. But it wouldn't move her a bit.

"Shut your beak, you stupid son of a bitch" she sneered and gave him a violent punch in the stomach. He felt a half eaten mango targeting his head at the same time. He heard Mort's childish laugh.

"Good one, Mort!" applauded King Julien.

After another punch in the stomach, Skipper's beak trembled alarmingly. On seeing this, Marlene took several steps backwards.

"Check this out, guys! He's gonna barf!" announced Burt.

"Hey you, don't you barf in Burt's habitat!" barked Joey, balling his paws into fists. "If you try to barf, I will beat you up to death! Keep it in your beak!"

"Keep it in your beak! Swallow it!" continued the rest of the team.

But Skipper couldn't hold back the vomit any longer and threw up on the rocks.

"That's it, sucker! I've been warning you!" said Joey. He leaped up towards the poor , maltreated penguin and smacked him hard at the back of the head. Skipper almost felt like losing consciousness. He would have been already dead, indeed, hadn't it been for Alice, making her way through the pavement. The animals quickly let him go and spread out.

20:00 p.m, Penguins HQ

Skipper would lie in his bunk, wrapped in white bedsheets, sobbing quietly and swallowing tears. His stomach lurched, his head was pounding, his cuts are bruises were pulsing with sharp pain. He threw up three times on his way home. Joey would almost broke his left flipper. Skipper kept massaging it with slow, weak moves. Soft blankets however would give him some relieve. He burrowed his head in the pillow and tried to fall asleep. After a while, everything faded into black. He felt someone's presence. It was a female penguin. She was slim, delicate and subtle… she approached him in the darkness and moved her flippers across his bruised face. Skipper knew this touch very well.

"Mother.." he moaned in his dreams. "It hurts.. it hurts so bad".. he muttered as his Mom's flippers kept moving gently across his swollen cheeks. He made a struggle as if wanting to embrace her, but then, everything melted away.

He was alone again. Alone with his pain.


	4. Chapter 4: So lonely

CHAPTER FOUR: So lonely

He didn't feel much better next day. His body was all bruised and sore from the hard beating he'd received from the animals.

"Kowalski, I don't think I'm strong enough to train today. I have to stay in bed" he moaned to the tallest penguin who was making his way towards the fridge. "I guess I shall give you another day off".

"We haven't planned any trainings for today in the first place" muttered Kowalski. "King Julien is throwing a Snowcone party today at seven o'clock p.m".

"But you're not invited" chimed in Private quickly. There was a note of malicious satisfaction ringing in his voice.

"So we have to prepare ourselves in time, buy some food and stuffs" continued Kowalski without even sending a glance at his leader. The pain in the wound came back. Skipper clutched his flipper and distorted his beak in a painful grimace.

"Seems like you've finally learned your lesson, ey?" asked Kowalski, before taking a sip from his favorite cup. "I'd rather if you didn't follow us on our way to the party. If Burts sees you out he will rip you up into pieces and flush your body parts down the sewer. There will be no mercy. That's what he said."

Skipper was totally speechless from shock.

Private put his cup aside and let out a serie of short, loud sneezes. He then sniffed his nose loudly.

"Sheesh, Private. Don't tell me you're sick. You're going to have a great time at King Julien's party today!" commented Kowalski. "You have to be in full strength!"

"Good Golly, Kowalski. That was just a couple of sneezes! "remarked Private. But just after he'd said that he grabbed his head with his flipper and massaged it.

"Owch!"

"Okay, then. Rico and I are going to the nearest shop to buy some ingredients for our fruit Salad". Decided Kowalski.

Just after they'd left, Private waddled up towards the TV corner and reached for a remote control. But before he had a chance to switch On the telly, he was interrupted by another serie of loud sneezes, followed by dry cough.

"Private.. come here" he heard his leader's sore voice.

"What?" he barked with annoyance and turned around.

"I just need to check up on you" said Skipper. Each word would pound in his head like a hammer. Private threw his remote control aside and reluctantly waddled up towards Skipper's bunk.

Skipper reached his healthy flipper and touched Private's forehead with concern.

"You seem a little feverish" he whispered watching over his youngest soldier.

"No, I'm not, would you please, leave me alone!" snapped Private, squirming away from his touch. He then staggered a little bit, as another wave of dizziness swooned across his body.

"Don't you even try saying that!" he cried aggressively, seeing that Skipper was just about to open his beak again. "I am NOT going to miss the party!"

"I didn't say that!" remarked Skipper, sorrow and concern ringing in his voice. "But before you go.. I would like you to lie down for a while and collect your strengths. It will make you feel better."

Private rolled his eyes and went to his bunk.

Skipper got up and made his way towards the kitchen to make something to eat. Two minutes later he was back at Private's bedside with a small bowl of Penguin Manna.

"Here, eat some" he offered, stretching a spoonful towards Private's beak.

" Burt says he is going to kill you. You should really stay away, you know." Said Private after he'd received another part of the fodder.

"I will" whispered Skipper, making the most of himself to hold back tears forming in his eyes.

When the feeding time was other, Private wrapped himself in his bedsheets and dozed off for fifteen minutes. Kowalski and Rico came back from shopping one hour later, with bags full of coconuts, mangos and tuna cans.

At quarter to six they would eventually leave the HQ without even bidding Skipper goodbye. Skipper lied in his bunk, his mind full of sorrow thoughts. He noticed Private was still shivering from time to time and forgot to take his jumper with him. After a while of hesitation, Skipper got up from his bunk, took Private's jumper (the blue one, with violet Lunacorn patterns) and decided to drop it off to his youngest comrade just in case.

The night was rather cold. Everything was completely deserted. He made his way towards King Julien's habitat. The animals were already there. Judging by their joyful singing and laughing, they seemed to have great fun. Skipper didn't forgot about Burt's warning so he pulled out a walkie talkie and decided to contact Private on the quiet. But then he spotted a large, kangaroo-shaped shadow in the lantern-light. His heart sank.

"What exactly did I tell you about NOT trashing about , you pitiful penguin? It's not your zoo anymore" hissed the bad-tempered kangaroo and sent Skipper fleeing across the pavement. Private's jumper landed under the bench. Skipper landed on the ground in a crumpled heap; an excruciating pain pierced through his right ankle.

"I'm warning you bird. If you don't leave the zoo in less than three days, I'm gonna whip the ground with you!" said Joey and leaped towards King Julien's habitat.

Skipper collected himself from the ground. Each move would cost him terrible pain, not to mention his sore ankle. He leaped towards his HQ, all alone in the dark night, tears streaming down his bruised cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5: Nashami

CHAPTER FIVE: Nashami

A large group of kids from California was planning to pay them a visit next day. Skipper had no choice but to scramble out of his bed and join his team on the platform. His ankle hurt like mad and was getting more and more swollen. Each step would cause him unbearable pain.

A young, slim, Japanese girl aged around twenty was making her way through the habitat. She was dressed pretty much like Alice, and she was wearing a green cap on her head and a violet blouse with: "Watashi wa Dobutsu ga daisuki desu " had nice, soft, dark hair tied up in a slightly messy bun. She also had an identity card attached to her blouse, with big, blue letters: NASHAMI written on it.

She spotted Skipper limping helplessly across the platform and let out a concerned cry.

"Oh my God! What happened to your leg?"

Kowalski, Rico and Private goggled their eyes out and exchanged puzzled looks. The girl threw a wooden desk and walked over it to get to the platform. She took Skipper in her arms and examined his foot.

"It's definitely sprained" she stated, anxiety and concern written all over her face. "Oh you poor little baby, I have to take you to the doctor, right away! But don't you worry! No one is going to hurt you!" she snuggled Skipper against her breast and made her way back towards the pavement.

Skipper's heart sank. It was quite a long time since somebody had spoken to him in such warm terms. He wrapped his flippers around Nashami's neck and snuggled to her, like a frightened little baby.

The animals would watch over them in silence as they made their way towards the hospital, cynics and mocking written all over their faces.

"There, there, sweetie. Everything will be just fine" murmured Nashami, as she rocked the poor Penguin in her arms.

"She must be Alice's new assistant" stated Skipper as they finally reached the hospital room.

Nashami carefully placed him on the table and called on the doctor. They started to wrap Skipper's injured ankle with bandages, carefully tough, not to cause him pain. When the wound was dressed, Nashami took Skipper to the private cabin and lied him down on the bed.

"You see, honey? It's already over." She smiled. "I guess it's the highest time to give you something to eat and drink. Something delicate…" she swept her eyes over the white cupboards and pulled out a small bottle of milk. She then walked up towards the penguin, and carefully lifted his head.

"Here, drink this, sweetheart" she whispered. Skipper took the outlet in his beak and started to suck. The milk was very tasty indeed. It soothed his pain and helped him regain some energy. After he was done with food, Nashami covered him with bedsheets, leaned over him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Sweet dreams, my little penguin. I will check on you tomorrow morning" she said. "Odaijini!" she added joyfully before leaving the room.

Scarcely had the door closed behind her, Skipper curled up in his bed sheets, pressed his flippers to his eyes and burst out crying. He couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. He would recall Nashami's black, slanting eyes, her warm, serene smile, her soft voice and touch. The way he spoke to him, and soothed him.. Several years ago, his colleague from the army would teach him several sentences in Japanese.. He could still remember some words and sentences.. he closed his eyes and everything faded in to black. He saw Mark, in his army coat, staring somewhere far in the distance. He could hear his dreamy whisper:

"Kanojo wa.. nihon no tenshi desu"..

Exactly. She was a Japanese Angel sent from Heaven. She saved his skin from the other animal's wrath and took care of his wound…

Meanwhile Nashami left the hospital zone . She craned her neck up and swept her eyes over the sky. She shivered at the sight of those ominous, dark, grey clouds invading the firmament. She could feel violent shivers marching down her spine. There was that evil atmosphere floating up in the air.

Nashami rubbed her freezing arms and quickly withdrew towards Alice's office.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

CHAPTER SIX: Escape

Nashami visited Skipper the very next day at 8 o'clock a.m. She changed his bandages and gave him some delicious Penguin Milk for breakfast.

"Just one more day, sweetheart, and you'll be absolutely fine" she said before leaving.

Thankfully, the pain in the ankle had decreased a little and Skipper was able to take some wobbly steps across the floor. Suddenly, he heard someone trashing about under the window. His heart sank for a while. He recognized Rico's horse babbling. Two seconds later, the dynamite-loving penguin jumped on the window sill, right in front of Skipper's face. The leader penguin let out a short, terrified scream and landed on his back.

"Argra,baghaa!" exclaimed Rico, which would mean: " Take it easy, man, I don't want to hurt you!"

Skipper goggled his eyes at him, his beak agape.

"Rico?" he uttered. "What the deuce are you doing here?"

"Margrahra, hragha!" answered Rico, which Skipper immediately translated as: "I can't stay here for too long!"

"What's up with the others? What the hell is going on?"

"Maronega! Kambraloga thegabramanobla!" said Rico with agitation, which would mean: "You have to listen to me! You're in a great danger!"

So Skipper sat in his hospital bed and listened carefully to his comrade. Rico told him exactly what had happened the over night. He would take one of his secret car ride around the zoo. On seeing that the zoo entrance was open, he decided to take the advantage of it and went for an extra ride in the park. He then stumbled across Mrs Jenkins, Fred's Grandma, who told him everything.

Skipper frowned.

"Evil forces? What the deuce are you talking about, man?"

Rico waved his flippers in annoyance, which would stand for: "Let me have a chance to explain, dude!"

After five minutes of nervous conversation, Skipper would finally understand the whole thing. He was the first to have fallen victim of evil forces from Madagascar Island. Now it affected the rest of his zoo cohabitants. Rico would eventually free himself from the curse, only because he was the first to find out the truth. But there was nothing else he could do for him. The animals were searching for him – they wanted his blood. So Rico told Skipper to scram as fast as possible. "It would be better for you to leave the zoo before the rest finds out, that you're still in the hospital" he said.

Suddenly, Darla's high pitched, aggressive voice echoed all over the zoo:

"Rico? Where the hell are you, man?"

"Go, go, go!" uttered Rico, anxiety and panic written all over his face.

Skipper understood he had no other choice but to escape the Zoo as quickly as possible. He jumped from the bed and waddled towards the half open door. He left the hospital zone, jumped over the brick wall and found himself outside, in the middle of the pavement.

What now? What should be his next step? Should he go to the town? Should he hide himself in the most remote part of the severs, full of unsympathetic, devious rats?

He would eventually chose the second option. He cocooned himself in one of the darkest street nooks, full of trash bags, chopped wood and boxes. His stomach lurched: he hadn't had anything to eat except of Penguin Milk Nashami had given him in the morning. He found some fish remaining in the corner and gulped them down immediately. He then jumped into one of the boxes, covered himself with a piece of yellow, shabby toilet rug and tried to fall asleep. But it was pretty hard. The whole street was jam-packed with cars and it was immensely noisy. But exhaustion would eventually take toil on his body and after fifteen minutes of nervous wriggling, he dozed off.


	7. Chapter 7: Carrie

CHAPTER SEVEN: Carrie

Skipper woke up at six a.m next day, his body all weak and sore. He scrambled out of the box and jumped on the ground. He then spotted a small, penguin girl, sitting in one of the street corners and crying her eyes out.

He immediately waddled up towards the child end crouched down to check on her.

"Why are you crying, dollface?" he asked.

The girl rested her teary eyes at the leader penguin and let out a painful moan:

"I've lost my Mom".

Skipper automatically stroked her delicate cheek to comfort her.

"Don't cry, sweetheart" he asked, wiping her tears away. "I will help you find her."

"You… you will?" uttered the penguin girl between the sobs.

"Sure" .

Skipper forced himself to smile brightly but deep inside his heart he felt like bursting out crying again. He would dream of his own mother again. She was delicate, warm and loving as always but there was something in her expression that made him feel anxious about her. Just as if some kind of a nasty disease was just about to take her down. She was a lot paler than usual, and there was that strange, greenish tinge on her cheeks. "What could it mean?"

He picked up the girl from the ground and took her in his arms. The girl immediately wrapped her fragile flippers around his neck and snuggled against Skipper's chest. They made their way towards the street nook. They would wander from one street nook to another for they were still too afraid of walking out to the open town. Skipper rocked little Carrie(that's how she was called) in his arms just as Nashami used to do rock him, when he was in the hospital.

"I'm hungry" confessed little Carrie after a while. Skipper took a desperate look around. Thankfully, he spotted a large box with some rests of fresh catfish meat, lying in the nearest corner. He ate only few pieces and gave the rest to Carrie.

"Feeling better, dollface?" he asked, after Carrie had finished the last piece of catfish.

"Much better. I'm full now" said Carrie and smiled for the first time. They made themselves comfortable between the texture boxes and decided to take a rest. The district they've found themselves in right now, was quiet and calm enough. Skipper found a piece of green, shabby cloth, lying hereabouts on the ground. He cleaned it from the dust and covered little Carrie with it to keep the girl warm.

"You have a good heart, Skipper" said Carrie, snuggling against his chest. " I can feel it."

Skipper already felt tears forming in his eyes. He wiped them quickly away with his free flipper.

"I wish I could have you for my Dad" continued Carrie, as he rocked her in his arms. "My Daddy passed away two years ago… you're so good to me.." she let out a quiet sob.

Skipper said some soothing words to the girl. He promised her, that they would continue to look for her Mother the very next day. Right now, the girl was way too tired – she need to rest for a couple of hours. But she appeared to have serious troubles with falling asleep, despite the whole fatigue. So Skipper started to hum his favorite lullaby from his earliest childhood. Lullaby his Mom would always sing to him.

"Sleep my precious, sleep still..

your angel is watching over you from the snowy hill..

there's no more fear,

you're safe now my dear..

His love for you shall never cease..

sleep still, my precious, sleep in peace…"

As he sang the lullaby, he would see his Mother's bright smile in his mind, her green eyes full of warmth and motherly love.. Two, big tears escaped his eyes and streamed down his swollen cheeks, pain and sorrow tearing his heart apart.


	8. Chapter 8: Sacrifice

CHAPTER EIGHT: Sacrifice

Skipper saw his Mom in a full close up now. She was lying on a pile of snow, her face all swollen and distorted in pain. He made a rush towards the hill, calling on her. She slowly turned her head. Weak smile leaked on her pale beak.

"It was meant to be, Skipper dear" she said in a painful whisper. "But remember, it's only my body dying, not my soul.. I will always take care of you.."

Before he had a chance to embrace her, everything faded into black and he'd found himself back in the middle of the Growen Park, little Carrie snuggling against his chest. They were sitting under a large oak tree. It was already four o'clock a.m.

His body was still frozen from shock and fear. It took some time for him to cool down. He'd dreamed about his own mother, dying away in a pile of snow. There was that frightening feeling deep down inside him, that what he d' seen in his nightmare wasn't just a dream.

Carrie's weak, sleepy voice jarred him away from his unhappy thoughts.

"I'm hungry" she confessed, rubbing her eyes with her flippers.

"Don't worry, dollface. We will find something to eat" answered Skipper and covered her with a piece of yellow cloth to keep her warm. They made their way towards a deserted sandbox. Lots of toys were left unguarded. Skipper would even spot a half emptied bag of peanut butter winkies wallowing in the corner. He let out a relieved sigh. He didn't really expect to find anything edible that quickly.

After Carrie had appeased her first hunger, she started to show great interest in colorful moulds, lying hereabouts in the sand. She sat on the ground, took a blue mould in her flippers and started to play. Skipper sat on the wooden desk nearby, to keep an eye on the kid and got lost in his thoughts again.

Suddenly he shivered. Just as if someone's gentle flipper had scuffed his left cheek. He glanced back behind himself, but there wasn't a single soul to be seen. He knew that touch…

A female, heart ripping sob broke the silence. Carrie raised her head from above the mould, took a nervous glance around and pricked up her ears.

"Carrie, dear!" they heard someone's desperate call echoing off the tree trunks.

"Moooom?" cried Carrie. She dropped the mould and rasped to her feet. There was a female, penguin-shaped silhouette shining between the bushes. Carrie immediately ran towards her mother.

Skipper stepped aside and hid himself behind the tree. From there he would observe a touching scene. Carrie and her Mother embraced each other tightly, tears streaming down their cheeks. He decided it would be better if he remained unnoticed. He didn't really feel like revealing his presence. Carrie was saved, she found her mother – case closed.

He turned slowly on his heel and made his way towards the nearest forest. He was making the most of himself to hold back tears but he couldn't stand it anymore. He would eventually burst out crying, bitter tears flooding his pale cheeks. It would at least bring him some relieve. He missed Carrie. He missed his Mom. He couldn't smother his real feelings anymore.

But now he had nowhere to go. What should be his next step? Should he cocoon himself in one of the most remote street nooks of Manhattan, waiting for Officer X to find him?

He looked up the sky. He saw beautiful, delicate, pearl clouds passing through the light blue sky. He could feel her presence. She was already there, watching over him and smiling. She would eventually find eternal peace.

"Why can't I join you, Mom?" uttered Skipper between the sobs, sorrow and despair tearing his heart apart. "Please take me with you…!.."

Somebody from up there told him to look straight. Was it his own Mom?

He spotted a squirrel shaped silhouette limping slowly towards him. His heart sank violently. It was Mrs Jenkins! He desperately started to wipe his face from tears and tried to stay frosty. Several seconds later, Mrs Jenkins was already standing in front of the penguin, concern and tenderness written all over her face.

"God bless that woman.. It's all over now!" she exclaimed. Skipper noticed her lips were trembling from emotion. Before he had a chance to come up with a reply, Mrs Jenkins wrapped her arms around Skippers neck and embraced him tightly.

"It's all over now, my son. We're safe.. thanks to her…" she whispered against the gentle rustle of leaves.


	9. Chapter 9: Peace and Calm

_Yo! Here comes the last chapter__. Hope you liked the story!_

CHAPTER NINE: Peace and Calm

„Good will always win over evil" continued Mrs Jenkins. "I received a letter from Shaman de Nue… he told me that he'd finally fight off the evil which had been spreading all over the island .. the evil forces lost their power… because they've been defeated by good ones.. you know what am I talking about, don't you Skipper?"

"Eeeh?" Skipper craned his neck to face the Old Squirrel Lady. He would sit motionless on his chair, sift and pale like a piece of chalk. His cheeks were swollen from crying. It took a great deal of time for him to calm down. Mrs Jenkins offered him two cups of Melissa tea and two oak pills to help him sooth his nerves .

"You've taken care of that little girl" she continued. "Despite your own critical situation, you've taken that poor little creature under your wing and stayed by her side till the very end. Hadn't it been for you, she would have never seen her mother again. That only proves how really strong and brave you are. "

She took Skipper's flipper in her paw and squeezed it delicately.

"The same goes for your Mother, Skipper. Shaman de Nue learned about her death as well. It's a cert, she's been watching over you throughout your whole life… and she would still take care of you and pray for you, even from beyond the grave. It was also her sacrifice. Even for these last seconds she would think of you and pray for your protection".

"So that's why she kept appearing in my dreams" thought Skipper, making the most of himself not to burst crying again.

"What shall I do now?" he asked, his beak trembling slightly.

"I think you should go back to your friends. They're waiting for you there" replied Mrs Jenkins calmly.

Skipper felt a violent jolt in his stomach, reliving his all cuts and bruises he'd received from his zoo cohabitants. His left arm would still hurt a little. He rubbed it subconsciously and fixed his eyes on the floor.

"There is nothing to by afraid now, dear" assured Mrs Jenkins. "No one is going to hurt you there. So.. will you go and see your friends?"

Skipper nodded his head slowly, in silence.

Scarcely had he crossed the zoo entrance gate, he saw someone short and fluffy leaping in his direction. He heard Mort's high pitched squeak. Before he had a chance to say anything, he felt Sad Eyes' delicate body snuggling against his back, his short arms embracing him tightly.

"He's back!" he announced, his childish voice beaming with joy and relieve.

Skipper spotted someone's oblong shape in the lantern light. It was Marlene. She came out from behind the nearest corner, King Julien and Maurice keeping her company. On hearing Sad Eyes' voice, she left the group behind and made her way immediately towards were Skipper and Mort were standing. Two seconds later, she was also squeezing Skipper's body in a tender embrace, tears rolling down her cheeks. Skipper held her tight and wished he wouldn't let her go for the next few hours. He could hear the rest of the animals gathering near the zoo gate, including his own team. He quickly glanced up to check on the sky. Those demonic clouds were gone. The firmament was clean and bright, and covered with beautiful, shiny stars. That big one, the shiniest and the most beautiful one..

It was his own Mother. He knew it.

THE END


End file.
